


a kiss in roa on the eve of war

by venndaai



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, Book 6: Return of the Thief (Queen's Thief), Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Traced over Agron and Nasir from Spartacus, who are a conveniently close visual match to my favorite boys. Character designs based off of the official art by Emily B Martin.
Relationships: Kamet/Costis Ormentiedes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	a kiss in roa on the eve of war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theseourbodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/HyohGm5)


End file.
